Jade Chan, Fairy Tail Wizard!
by TheGunmaster
Summary: JCA and Fairy Tail AU. During the season 1 finale, when Jade destroys Shendu, something goes wrong. After Jade kills him, Jade is pulled into Earthland via a dimensional tear, the Talismans along with her. She's found alive by a 13 year old Laxus, and taken to Fairy Tail. Left with no memory, she's taken in by them, and studies magic. Just how much can Jade change this new world?
1. Chapter 1

** Jade Chan, Fairy Tail Wizard!**

**Chapter 1, Hard Landings.**

**Outskirts of Hong Kong, China, midnight of the Chinese New Year, 2007, planet Earth, Shendu's Palace…**

"_I will have my Revenge, Even if it takes me another 900 years!"_ Shendu exclaims furious, even though he is once again reduced to a statue as Jackie and Jade Chan now stand over him.

Jade's eyes darken as she looks down on the trapped demon with disdain and hate as she thinks of all the lives he, Valmont and their cronies put in danger, and the destruction they caused. **"No, Never again"** Jade thinks as she clutches the Dragon Talisman tightly.

"Tch, no Rat means you're just a statue" Jade says dismissively, raising her hand with the dragon in it as her tone changes to one of hate "and no Dog means you're not immortal" she finishes as she blasts Shendu with the Dragon Talisman, consuming him in flame then blasting him to pieces as he utters one final dying scream.

Before either can react, both Jade and Jackie are caught up in the explosion, blowing Jackie sky-high into the air while Jade is consumed by the blast.

Jackie is blown free as the whole palace is consumed in a successive series of violent explosions that bring the whole Palace down in flames and molten rubble. He lands in a heap on the mountainside unconscious, shirt burned off, covered in several burns, and smoking.

Uncle can only watch in abject horror from the mountain-side as this takes place. "Jackie… Aiyahh and JADE!" He cries out, tears beginning to slide down his face, as he clutches his face in his hands and falls to the ground sobbing.

Captain Black climbs to his feet, and was going to ask why the old man is on his knees and sobbing, but then sees the carnage before him, and understands.

"You foolish, impulsive girl, why couldn't you listen for once?" Uncle asks between sobs. "Now… You're gone. What will I tell Jackie?" He asks again as they all watch what's left of Shendu's palace burn.

**Meanwhile…**

"Wha? Where am I? And WHY AM I AM I FALLING?!" Jade screams as she's caught up in the centre of a whirlwind of flame.

"AAAHHHH!" She screams as she continues to fall, then notices something "The Talismans? What are they doing here?" She asks herself all 12 Talismans are indeed floating along with her. Then a bright orange light blinds her vision.

She shivers as she opens her eyes. She's gone from searing heat to falling in the middle of a blizzard! "B-Bad D-Day… AUUUGH!" Jade screams in terror as she realizes she's quickly falling straight into the middle of a large town.

Knowing she will not survive this fall without the Horse or Dog talismans, she fails about wildly, trying to catch them. She manages to grab the Dog just before she crashes through the roof of a large Cathedral, smashing into the floor in the middle of a Mass.

It ain't enough to prevent severe injury however, and just before she passes out in the gaze of many shocked/injured churchgoers, she mumbles "Jackie, U-Uncle… I screwed up, S-ssorry…" then she mercifully slips into unconsciousness.

**2 Minutes prior, Town of Magnolia, Kingdom Of Fiore, Earthland. February 21****st****, year X974…**

It's a cold, frosty day in Magnolia, and Laxus Dreyar is walking on the sidewalk of Tulip Street right by Kardia Cathedral absolutely bored out of his mind. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen with a Lightning-shaped scar running down the right side of his face, wearing a beige parka and headphones with spikes sticking out the sides groans as he kicks up some snow as he walks.

"It just ain't fair! Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts and Dad always get to go on these kickass jobs, while I'm stuck here either studying with Gramps or going on kiddie jobs, it sucks!" Laxus states, whining to nobody but himself.

"I need to get S-class, but who knows when the next trial will be? Arrghh!" He yells in a childish fury, kicking up more snow, and generally making a scene nobody is noticing.

His childish rant is interrupted when he sees a bright orange burst of light flash through the sky, then what looks like a cluster of meteors crash into Kardia Cathedral, bursting every single window, and blowing the front doors of the cathedral right of their hinges, sending them flying like missiles. Laxus is stunned for a moment, as he had fallen from the shockwave, one of the doors barely missing him by inches. Shaking his head, Laxus gets up and runs into the Cathedral.

The young teen is shocked by what he sees, the Altar obliterated, and everything else in the church, churchgoers included, strewn all over the place in a mess of broken benches, pieces of roof, and in the middle of it all, a massive crater.

"Hey, is everyone all-right here?!" Laxus yells. "Yeah, we're fine, but there's a girl here, she Needs help!" bystander screams, pointing to the crater.

Laxus runs to the crater, and is shocked by what he sees. A girl, maybe a year younger than him, is almost stark naked, with the exception of part of a partially burned orange hoodie, and torn to shreds jeans, lying on her side. She's bleeding in several places all over her body, with large cuts on her shins, feet, a piece of wood jutting though her stomach, cuts on her arms, and a large gash stretching from the bottom of her forehead, downwards through her left eye, and down her left cheek, blood streaking from the large wound.

After getting over his initial shock, he kneels down and checks her jugular and wrist for a pulse, and breathes a sign of relief, allowing himself to smile. "Girl, you are tough" he says.

He tries to pick her up, but as he does so, something falls out of her hand, a small octagonal stone with a Dog on it. He picks it up, and then notices 11 more in the crater surrounding her. _"If she was holding onto this, all of them must mean something to her, I'll take them all just in case!" _Laxus thinks to himself. He stuffs all 12 in his pockets, then picks her up bridal style, and runs out of the crater.

"I'll take her to Gramps; he'll know what to do!" Laxus says to himself as he runs off with the badly wounded girl to the Fairy Tail guild hall…

**20 Minutes Later, Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

Fairy Tail is as ruckus as ever, Macao, Wakaba and Gildarts sharing a drink together, with a fight between Joey and Wan in the background, and Master Makarov sitting at a bench stool by the bar as Angelica ***** is serving him a drink. Suddenly, Laxus charges through the doors, carrying the girl in his arms.

"Gramps! GRAMPS WHERE ARE YOU?!" Laxus screams desperately at the top of his lungs. Makarov jumps down from his stool. "Laxus what is it-oh, oh dear" the short old man and guild master says as he sees Laxus with the girl in his arms, tears streaming down his grandson's face as the entire guild hall goes silent.

He runs to him. "Put her on that table Laxus" Laxus does as he's told.

Practically the entire guild crowds around the strange girl, looks of concern, shock and horror written on their faces. "Laxus, who is this?" Makarov asks. "I-I have no idea" he replies with a quiver in this voice. "What happened to her?" "S-she fell from the s-sky and crashed into the Cathedral" Laxus replies again.

"You serious kid?" Gildarts, a tall man with shoulder length, slicked back ginger hair, brown eyes, and a stubby beard dressed in a long coat, muscle shirt, and black pants and boots asks Laxus. Laxus glares at Gildarts with a terrifying look in his eyes, his aura going dark as he screams "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M LYING?! DID YOU SERIOUSLY NOT NOTICE THE LIGHTS SMASHING INTO THE CATHEDRAL?!" his entire body sparking with electric bolts as well as he starts to lose control in his fury.

Gildarts actually steps away, looking a little scared "Okay, okay, I believe you, sorry" he replies.

"Angelica, go and get Porlyusica as fast as you can, NOW" Makarov commands in a calm, yet very Authoritive tone. Angelica, a Raven-haired, green-eyed woman with pale skin dressed in a Sky-blue Tee, Black Jeans and Blue leather boots with a fur trim and golden wings embroidered on the sides replies with a deadly calm "Of Course Master, Right away" and a polite bow and grabs her coat, walks out the door into the cold night, and leaps high into the air clear past the town, in Direction of the East forest.

"I hope she doesn't take too long, that kid needs treatment, and Stat" Gildarts says. "Oh please, when does my Angel do ANYTHING slow?" Macao, a Blue-haired, brown-eyed man dressed in a white longcoat with blue cuffs, white shirt, and blue jeans and white sneakers replies to his buddy.

Gildarts smiles a little "True".

**Not even 2 minutes later, Poryusica's House…**

Angelica skids to a stop right at Poryusica's doorstep, and begins slamming on the door. "Porlyusica, you there?!" Angelica yells as she continues banging on her door. "You do not have to be so rude!" Porlyusica yells through the door, and then opens it. "What do you want? Explain quickly before I lose patience and close my door" Porlyusica, a tall elderly woman with Pink hair in a bun held together by two golden pins with crescents at the ends, wearing a Red cowl with protruding dragon teeth-like horns on the collar, a dark green blouse with a red tie, matching skirt and black shoes, with intense red eyes, says glaring at Angelica.

"I'm sorry, but there's this little girl at fairy tail right now. She's very badly hurt and bleeding profusely. Without your help, she will die tonight. Please help her" Angelica begs.

Porlyusica sighs and says "Let me get my bag and we'll go". Angelica's face brightens up "Thank You".

She quickly gets her things, and says "Let's get going" "Gladly" Angelica replies, throwing the old woman over her shoulder then speeding back into the night back to Fairy Tail, Porlyusica screaming in anger the whole time.

Not even a minute later Angelica is back with the Pink haired old woman. And she gets smacked upside the head so hard by Porlyusica that she hits the ground in an instant.

"Don't. Ever. Do that Again." Is all she says in a chilling tone. "Understood ma'am" Angelica replies weakly as she is helped up by her husband Macao.

"Where is this girl?" Porlyusica asks as she walks inside the guild hall, only to be met by her answer. The old woman gasps in horror at the sight of the girl on the table still bleeding despite the guilds' best efforts to stop it, eyes wide. "Move her to the Infirmary, NOW!" she yells. Gildarts steps up immediately and runs the girl into the Infirmary upstairs, Porlyusica running up after him.

"Gramps, I forgot about something until now, She had these on her when she landed" Laxus says as he pulls Makarov away for a second, to show the old master all the Talismans. "What are these?" Laxus asks.

"Talismans, very old and powerful ones from the looks of the design and cut" Makarov says observingly. "Think they're hers?" Laxus asks. "I don't know Laxus, we'll ask her when she wakes up"

Laxus looks doubtful for a second, but the white-haired old master smiles as he puts his hand on his shoulder. "Laxus, you did the right thing bringing that girl here, you saved her life" Makarov says to his grandson.

**To be continued…**

***It was never explicitly stated who Macao's ex was, or what she looked like. So I present you with Angelica Conbolt, Macao's future ex-wife and Romeo's mother. She's also a fairy tail member, and uses Athletic magic from before it was banned.**

**All Fairy Tail Characters are the creation and property of Hiro Mashima; all JCA characters are property of Jackie and Willy Chan.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! Stay frosty (literally) and GunMaster Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade Chan, Fairy Tail Wizard! **

**Chapter 2, Waking up in a whole new world.**

**A week after the mysterious girl landed hard in Kardia Cathedral…**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

"So, Father, have any Idea when that girl will wake? I have many questions I'd like to ask her" Ivan, a tall, black-haired muscular man with black eyes with tanned skin and a beard, dressed in a rather extravagant green cloak with brass plates along the shoulders, a black dress shirt with a white ascot tied around his neck in a full Windsor knot, royal purple slacks and black leather boots, says to his dad, master Makarov himself.

"I have no doubt Ivan, but you'll have to wait in line, you are not the only one that has questions about this girl" Makarov, a rather short man compared to well, anyone in the guild, maybe standing 4'5 at the most, with balding white hair, black eyes with a bushy white mustache, currently dressed in a opened orange hoodie, white Tee with the Fairy Tail emblem in black in the centre, orange shorts, black and red sneakers, topped off with an Orange and blue striped jester hat.

"I'm well-aware of that Father, but…" Ivan says as he holds out one of the Octagonal ornate stones in his left hand, this one with a snake on it. "These Talismans… I did as you asked, and I could find no mention of these at all in either our Archives, or even the Magic councils" Ivan states, worry painted in his expression and body language.

"Which makes it all the more important we get answers, I see your point Ivan, but we will get our answers, we just need to be patient" Makarov says with finality.

Suddenly Laxus runs down the steps from the infirmary "Gramps, Dad, she's awake!" the teen exclaims, panting. Ivan smiles "Looks like we get our answers father".

**Moments before…**

Jade wakes from her long slumber, only to find herself in an unfamiliar bed, with everything hurting. "Ugh… why does everything hurt so bad?" She groans to herself. Only when she pulls herself up does she notice a boy with spiky blonde hair, dressed in a beige sweater with black sleeves running up to the elbows, and blue jeans with a pair of black headphones with metal spikes sitting in the centre sleeping by her side, slumped halfway out of his chair.

She pulls back in fright "AAAHHH! WHO ARE YOU?!" she screams, causing the boy to wake up too quickly and fall out of his chair. She slumps back into her pillow in pain from the sudden jolt to her system as an old lady with pink hair and dressed rather… strange to her rushes to her aid.

"Child, are you all-right?" She asks, her wrinkled face written with concern for her. "Oh, other than the fact that everything hurts and a boy I don't even know was sleeping in my lap, I'm just great!" Jade tries to shout, but doesn't have the strength, so it comes out like a rasp.

"Ssh… save your strength young one, you have been through quite the ordeal" the woman says to her. "I 'cough' noticed, ugh" Jade says to her.

"You gave us quite a scare when you came in young lady, I'm happy to see your all-right" a strangely dressed midget of an old man says to her as he walks in, the boy and a much taller, bigger, but no less oddly dressed man.

"_What is it with everyone dressing weird here?!"_ Jade thinks to herself. "I bet" Jade says aloud as she looks down at herself, one arm in a sling, the other wrapped in bandages, same with her tummy and across her face and forehead, as she feel around her face with her right hand.

"Wha-what happened to me?" Jade asks. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" the blonde kid says to her with a lopsided grin. Jade smiles "Try me" she says.

"Fine, you fell from the sky and crashed into Kardia Cathedral, there's a crater where the altar used to be, a massive hole in the roof, and every window is shattered" the blonde boy states to Jade.

"I fell… From the sky… into a church… Okay then that is weird, Uh I think…" she squints as she… can't remember anything. "You think? Really?" The Blonde kid asks with a sly grin. "Shut Up Spiky! I can't remember much…" she says as she closes her eyes.

"Not even your name?" The blonde kid asks as his tone turns to concern. "Of Course I know my name you moron! My name is Jade!" she yells as she glares at him with a look that would make death itself tremble and her aura darkens as she yells at him.

The Blonde kid's eyes widen and skin goes pale, and then scurries behind his much bigger father like a 5 year old. The older woman chuckles in response.

The Tall man with the Black hair and beard approaches Jade, and looks right into her eyes, smiles warmly "My name is Ivan, I am very pleased to meet you Jade, can you tell me if you know what this is?" he says as he holds up one of the Talismans, one with a green snake painted on it.

Something clicks in Jade's head "The Snake Talisman!" She exclaims. "Well DUH, it has an s-"The blonde kid tries to say before Jade glares at him with indignant rage in her intense orange eyes "Shut up, and get away from me" Jade says in a scary, growling monotone.

"Uh… Y-yes ma'am…" The Blonde boy says nervously in a fearful squeak, pale as a sheet, and then turns on his heels and runs away as fast as his legs will take him.

"Now where was I…? Oh yeah, this turns you invisible when used" Jade says. "Hmm… Very impressive" Ivan says thoughtfully. "So Child, you know all of them I'm assuming?" The Old man asks her. "Yeah… But that's it, oh, and my last name, Chan… My name is Jade Chan, very pleased to meet you!" Jade says with a cheery smile in spite of her pain.

"The pleasure is mine Jade, I am Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail guild, and this here is my son, Ivan, and that woman over there is Porlyusica, without her you would not be alive, you were in very bad shape when Laxus brought you here" Makarov, the short old guy in the Jester hat says.

"Laxus?" She asks. "That would be the brat you called spiky that you just sent running" Porlyusica comments with a small smile.

"So, he brought me here?" Jade asks shocked. "Hmm, indeed. My son may act like a complete brat, but he really is a good boy at heart" Ivan comments to her. Jade feels a bit bad now at scaring Laxus off _"I'll be sure to thank him later" _Jade thinks to herself. "What else do you remember child?" Makarov asks. "Not much, a few faces, but they're hazy… And the other 11… the Dog, Rooster, Tiger, Sheep, Pig, Dragon, Ox, Rabbit, Rat, Monkey, and Horse, and that's it" Jade replies.

"_Oh this is just too perfect, no memories except her magic and her name, a blank canvas I can paint anyway I want. There's no way I'm gonna let an opportunity like this pass me, or the Fairy Tail guild by!" _Ivan thinks to himself.

"Hmmm, I see, well Jade, would you like to join our guild, join Fairy Tail?" Ivan asks her with a loud smile. Makarov looks shocked, coughing loudly, while Porlyusica glares at Ivan.

"Uh… Am I missing something?" Jade asks confused as she looks at the tension between the three elder members at the suggestion. "No, of course not, you should rest child" Porlyusica suggests.

"Great idea, I am really tired…" Jade says. She lies down, and not even within two minutes, she's out cold.

Only Porlyusica stays by her side. "Ivan, we need to talk, NOW" Makarov borderline growls at his son. Ivan smiles "Of course father" and they walk out, into Makarov's office. It's a relatively small room with a large window letting plenty of sunlight into the room, a sturdy oak desk, and two bookshelves on either side of the desk.

Makarov jumps into his chair, an immediately slams his fist onto the desk. "Ivan, what the hell was that?!" Makarov exclaims to his much larger son, vein practically bursting in anger and annoying.

Ivan simply smiles, loitering against the wall, arms crossed "Whatever do you mean Makarov? Did I overstep my bounds?" Ivan asks in a mocking tone. "You know full-well you did Ivan that was deeply inappropriate, she just woke up from a week-long coma for god's sake, what is wrong with you?!" Makarov screams in his face.

"Oh please, you can't tell me you didn't sense the power rolling off her, worse it's dark in nature, she could hurt someone if she can't control it!" Ivan says in a calm, but loud tone. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing" Ivan states with finality.

"I apologise for overstepping my authority as an S-Class, but I did what I thought was right, something you taught me to always do father" Ivan says nonchalantly with a small smile on his face.

Makarov sighs "I see your point, but you heard her, she remembers almost nothing. We should take her in, but it should be her choice, we will not force it on her" he says.

Ivan smiles "Once she meets the others, I have no doubt she'll want to stay" he says as he opens the door, and walks out of the office, leaving the old guild master to his thoughts.

"_I also have no doubt with the proper teacher, namely myself, and training, that girl and Laxus will make Fairy Tail the strongest and most loved wizarding guild in all of Fiore!" _Ivan thinks happily to himself as he walks down the hall.

**The Next Day…**

The sunshine shines brightly into Jade's partially bandaged face as she wakes up again. _"Man, why does the sun have to be so damn bright?!" _Jade thinks as she gets up _"Huh, it must be like afternoon now, everybody should be awake at this point, everyone worked so hard to save me-"_, her thought is interrupted by her stomach growling "And apparently I'm starving, gotta get something to eat too" With that she makes the decision to head down and meet everybody, and after a bit of a struggle, pulls herself up with a pained groan.

Porlyusica wakes up with a start at this, and tries to hold her "No child, you need your rest" she says. "But I owe Laxus an apology, and I'd like to thank everybody for saving me, plus I'm starving, so could you please, pwease help me get up?" Jade begs the old woman with puppy-dog eyes and her most sugary-sweet, adorable little girl voice.

The old woman can't refuse the cute, so she sighs, and helps Jade out of the bed, slowly guiding her and helping her walk out of the infirmary and down the stairs.

The rowdy guild all turn around and all of them smile when Porlyusica and Jade come down the steps into the main floor of the guild hall.

Jade hears cheers, "How are you?" "You had us worried" "Nice to see you awake" and the like. She walks to the bench, and with Poryusica's help, gets onto one of the stools, and a beautiful Raven-haired woman is smiling brightly at her.

"I'm glad to see you awake, you must be hungry little one, what can I get you? Oh, I almost forgot, my names' Angelica" the woman says to her. "Jade, very pleased to meet you, I'd love some Bacon and Eggs and some Orange juice please" Jade replies to her.

"Coming right up" Angelica says, then speeds off, not even a minute later, a plate of steaming eggs, bacon, and a glass of Ice cold orange juice. "That was Awesome!" Jade exclaims happily with an awed smile.

"Oh that, that's just my magic" Angelica replies to her. "Well I think it's awesome!" Jade exclaims. Angelica blushes "I'm glad you think so Jade".

Jade devours the food in absolutely no time at all. "That was great, where's Laxus?" Jade asks.

"Oh, he's over there in the corner, I think he's shy, aw" Angelica says, nodding over to the table on the far right of the guild hall, where Laxus is sitting alone, trying to not look in their direction. Jade gets off the stool and slowly walks over to his table, then sits down.

"So your Laxus huh?" Jade asks. "Yeah" he replies. "I guess I have you to thank for saving my life, so thanks" Jade says with a smile. Laxus Blushes and grins while rubbing the back of his neck "Oh it's nothing, I would have done what anyone would have-"

**WHACK!**

Laxus is interrupted by Jade punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground, his eyes now spinning squiggly lines and a little white spirit is floating above his agape mouth.

"That was for being an obnoxious jerk to me yesterday you spiky haired jerk!" Jade yells at Laxus as he is sprawled out on the floor then she stomps off back upstairs to bed in the face of ruckus laughter from almost everyone currently in the guild hall.

"_She'll fit in just fine" _everyone thinks.

**A couple hours later…**

After some more sleep and sometime to think it over, Jade makes up her mind. "Hey Porlyusica, could you get the Master please? I'd like to talk to him" Jade asks.

The pink-haired old woman nods her head, and walks out of the room to get Makarov. Moments later the Old guild master walks in and sits by her.

"What is it child?" Makarov asks. "I've thought it over, and I'd like to join your guild" Jade says. "Are you sure child?" Makarov asks her. "Yeah, I don't remember anything and nowhere to go, plus I wanna be like Angelica! I wanna be a mage, one as awesome as her! Plus, I wanna become strong enough that Laxus doesn't have to come to my rescue!" Jade says.

"I'll get the stamp" Makarov says as he jumps off his seat and heads to his office. "Stamp?" Jade asks. "Of course, you can't be an official Fairy Tail member until you've got the guild's emblem stamped on you" Porlyusica states with an eyeroll.

Makarov walks back in with the stamper and ink pad, pushes his chair beside her right up against the bed, and climbs up the chair, so he can be eyelevel with Jade.

"Where do you want it, and what Color?" Makarov asks her. Jade thinks for a second. "Right Shoulder in Orange please" Jade replies. He presses the stamp into the inkpad, and then onto her right shoulder, leaving behind the orange emblem***** on her shoulder.

Makarov smiles "Welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild brat!" he says with a smile.

**Here's a link to what the Fairy Tail Emblem looks like for those who don't know wiki/File:Fairy_tail_ **

**Well, that's 2014 for ya! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Fairy Tail and all characters are owned by Hiro Mashima, while Jackie Chan Adventures and all characters are owned by Jackie and Willy Chan.**

**See ya later!**


End file.
